


New Home

by BelleDonna



Category: dead - Fandom
Genre: Estranged, F/M, M/M, Multi, Thruplet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDonna/pseuds/BelleDonna
Summary: Kai and RJ arrive at Black River and their new home. They reunite with Rhys and Leena and start making a new home for themselves.





	New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys, Kai and Leena make a new home for themselves. They have RJ and a baby on the way. Nervous but excited, they live in the secluded mountains of New York. They’re determined to keep clear of all things supernatural, but the supernatural won’t forget them!

Kai pulled slowly down the long drive as the rising sun’s golden light filtered through the breaks in the trees. RJ was asleep in the car seat. Eventually the drive opened up to a large clearing. A farm house sat over to the right, a large wrap-around porch facing them. Kai parked the car and got out. He opened the back car door to unbuckle RJ. RJ opened his sleepy eyes and looked at Kai.

“We’re here, Buddy,” he said to him.

RJ allowed Kai to lift him out of the car seat and put him on the ground. He stood next to Kai, rubbing his sleepy eyes, looking around at his new surroundings.  Suddenly, giving a large gasp, RJ took off running. Alarmed, Kai went to shout after him but then saw what sent RJ running. Rhys had walked out onto the porch and was walking down the porch steps towards them. The sight of Rhys took Kai’s breath away, his heart fluttered. Rhys’ eyes shot to his as RJ flew to Rhys and jumped into his waiting arms.

“Hey Buddy!” Rhys said, hugging the boy close. “I missed you. You OK?” RJ nodded, as tears ran down his face, burying his face into the crook of Rhys’ neck.

Leena came running out of the house and jumped into Kai’s arms.

“Hey, Baby!” Kai said hugging her close. She, too, had tears in her eyes as she kissed Kai.

“I’m sorry,” she said to him.

“Sorry for what?” Kai asked puzzled.

“For being the reason you left everyone. Your family shouldn’t be broken up. Not for me.”

“Stop that,’ he said hugging her close. “You, Rhys and RJ are my family.” He pulled away to look her in the eyes. “They stopped being my family the second they sent you away. They made their choice, I made mine.” He kissed her again and looked to Rhys, who was looking back at him.

Leena buried her face into Kais’s chest, breathing him in, letting his essence calm her fears.  She sensed his need, and knew if she raised her head to Kai’s face, she’d see that look in Kai’s eyes. The one you get when you look for something you lost that means the world to you, and finally you find it. She would see this in Kai and knew she’d see the same if she looked at Rhys, so she kissed Kai’s lips then went over to Rhys.  She tousled RJ’s hair.

“Hey, Little Man!” she said, pulling his attention from Rhys.  RJ gasped again and threw himself into Leena’s arms. She hugged him tight and, while cooing in his ear, she carried him up the porch steps into the house.

Rhys walked over to Kai. “Hi-,” was all Kai got out before Rhys’ mouth was on his. Kai melted into him, kissing him back as feverishly as he was kissed.  
“Don’t ever fuckin leave me again,” Kai said as Rhys broke their kiss to rub his nose along Kai’s jaw, breathing him in.

Rhys barked a laugh as he pulled back and looked Kai in the eye. “I don’t ever plan to,” he said then kissed Kai again pushing him back against the side of the car. They made out for a while, sending electricity through Kai’s nether region and leaving them both breathless.

“We should go inside,” Rhys said begrudgingly. He would’ve spent all day there with Kai if he could. Instead his concern turned to their son. “How’s RJ doing?”

Kai gave a long suffering sigh. “Besides not uttering a word since you left, I guess he’s OK.”

Rhys closed his eyes and shook his head. “Shit,” he exclaimed. “You think he’ll be OK now that you’re here?”

“Hard to say. Time will tell, I guess.” Kai saw the concerned look on Rhys’ face. “I think he’ll be fine.  In time he’ll start talking again. Now that we’re here. I think that’s what he needs.”

Rhys nodded and led Kai into the house. Leena and RJ were in the living room seated on the sofa, playing a pat-a-cake hand game. Rhys got breakfast going while Kai told the story of their escape from Belle Haven. As they ate he told in detail their trip to the library with Astrid; RJ’s ruse about needing the bathroom; Kai leaving his phone and RJ’s shoes in the bathroom and how they made their way through the woods behind the library to 324 Southport Blvd where they found the car Rhys left for them. Then it was the 18 hour drive from Belle Haven to Black River New York. 

“And here we are.  I must say RJ was a trooper during that long car ride,” Kai boasted rubbing RJ’s head. “Not one complaint!”

“That’s because he’s one special kid,” Leena said digging her fingers into RJ’s sides sending him into a fit of giggles. She smiled and looked to Rhys and found him staring at Kai with that look he had reserved only for Kai. A mix of hunger, need and lust. Something so deep seeded and personal she had to look away.

“Well, how about I take RJ to see his new room?” Leena announced. “Would you like that?” she asked RJ. He nodded with enthusiasm. She picked him up and headed for the stairs. “And we’ll be upstairs a long while,” she said catching Rhys’ eye.

When they had left Kai asked, “What did she mean by that?”

“Come here and I’ll show you,” Rhys said to him with a smirk.

Kai walked over to Rhys sitting on the sofa, “Oh yeah?” He said straddling Rhys. “What is it you want to show me.” Rhys growled low in his chest. Kai leaned close to him,”Is the big bad wolf going to eat me?”

“Yes!” Rhys said grabbing Kai and kissing his mouth aggressively. Kai sighed as Rhys pulled him close. Kia’s head started to swim as his blood headed south and he started to rub himself on Rhys. Rhys responded by dropping his hand to Kai's crotch and rubbing his hardening length through his jeans.  Kai moaned as his hips started to rock back and forth, encouraging Rhys' movements. Rhys then pushed Kai off him to stand. He unbuttoned Kai’s jeans and slid them down along with his boxers. Kai moaned as Rhys stroked his erection.  Rhys' hands felt so good on him.  It felt like years since they did anything like this.  Before Kai realized what was happening, Rhys had him in his mouth. First just his tip, licking and kissing then sliding him deep into his throat. Kai groaned, his hands fisted in Rhys’ hair, his hips bucking forward. Rhys increased his pace, taking Kai into is mouth faster and faster while one of his hands was massaging Kai’s balls, the other squeezing Kai’s ass, fingers grazing his opening. Kai started panting, his hips thrusting faster.  He forgot how good Rhys was at this and how much he truely missed him.  His moaning got louder as he got closer to his climax.

“Rhys, I’m gonna cum,” he said, thrusting himself into Rhys’ mouth again and again. “I'm gonna cum, Rhys. Now!” Just as Kai said that Rhys pushed his fingers deep into Kai’s opening, pulling them in and out, causing Kai’s climax to intensify. Kai let out a loud, built up groan as he emptied himself into Rhys’ throat. When Kai was drained and his shuddering ceased, Rhys pushed him in deep then pulled him out, licking him clean.

Kai stood still catching his breath as Rhys continued to kiss his thighs, his hips, his stomach. When Kai’s breathing returned to normal Rhys pulled up his pants then pulled him into his lap. Kai sat like that, with his head on Rhys’ shoulder, feeling like everything was finally right in the world and nothing else mattered.


End file.
